Falling!
by Nanook the Wolf Princess
Summary: This is a story about Anna and Yoh falling in love. Its short and sweet but rather pointless R&R YohAnna


A/N: Ok, this my warning. THIS STORY IS A POINTLESS, PLOTLESS, MEANINGLESS, FIC!! So if you want those things then don't read it!! (DUH!!) Anyways if you read it be sure to tell me what you think!!  
  
Falling!!!  
  
Yoh looked out over the small lake and took a deep breath. The sun set slowly in the distance. He had just finished 13 miles and still had 10 to go but decided to take a break. "What's wrong with me?" he sighed as he looked at the weights on the grass beside him.  
  
"She's Anna, ANNA!!" He looked back across the water "Rude, Offensive, Disrespectful, Bossy, Anna." He closed his chocolate brown eyes "So why so my heart skip a beat every time I see her? Well, except fear of course" He chuckled to himself.  
  
"Yoh?" A voice came from behind him. He jumped two feet in the air and spun around. His heart speed up five times the normal rate. "Anna!! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?!?!"  
  
"Well, you wouldn't have that problem if you aren't slaking off all the time." She retorted, "Ok, I was about to go any way." he bent down and grabbed his weights and started to walk off.  
  
"Yoh." Anna stopped him and he turned around "Ya, what?" she looked out over the water. "Do you really want to be 'Shaman King'?"  
  
"Naw, I'd rather be a rock star!" he gave her one off his goofy smiles, But she just gave him a you-need-help look. "Actually, I don't know. I kinda like all the fighting and I am real proud to have Amidamaru as my guardian ghost. But sometimes I wonder if it's really all worth the work."  
  
Yoh walked over to stand next to Anna and set his weights on the ground. They stood in silence for a bit both watching the sun set. "Anna, would you still marry me if I didn't make it to be 'Shaman King'?"  
  
The question caught Anna off guard and she looked him "Yoh?" He turned his head and their eye's meet. "Well?" He razed one eyebrow at her silences. "Well, I don't have to worry about that. You forget that I can sense things, and I know you are perfectly capable of winning."  
  
She turned back to the sunset "Anna that's not my point." He kept looking at her "Well, then what IS your point?" he sighed and looked out over the water again "I gess I want to know if you really like me or just want to be 'Shaman Queen'?"  
  
Her eyes shot over at him then her head followed "Why?? Dose it really matter?" she asked sarcastically and Yoh looked her in the eyes again.  
  
Then they just stood there for what seemed like ages. Anna started into Yoh's soft, lazy, dark, eyes that held so many secrets, and Yoh into her cold, pricing, breath-taking, toffee ones that held so much pain.  
  
For what seemed an eternity neither one moved. The sun was low and the stars sprinkled the sky and a light out line of a full moon began to shine.  
  
Then with out warning Yoh leaned forward and gently caught Anna's soft lips with his own. The kiss sent a spiral emotions throw both their entire being. Yoh brought his head back to see in her eyes.  
  
"Ya, actually it dose!" he turned and jogged off at slow rate leaving his weights. "See you at dinner Anna." he called over his shoulder. Anna watched till he was out of site the looked back across the lake. The sun was gone but a dull shade of red and pink still covered the clouds.  
  
"What do you know Anna, I think you DO love him." She spoke quietly to her self before turning and heading home. "Well, at least I know he likes me." she stopped and looked back "Hump, he can come back for his own weights, he's a big boy" she smirked into the darkness "And a pretty good kisser too."  
  
She sighed and walked slowly back to Yoh's place. She licked her lips with her toung "You taste pretty good Yoh" she giggled to her self and she stopped looked up at the sky "God, Yoh I'm so glad your mine."  
  
***  
  
That night at dinner Yoh was normal like nothing had ever happened. 'How can he just sit there stuffing his face and joking and- and ignoring me?' Anna thought angrily. Her head almost hurt from thinking so many thoughts and this new emotion 'Ack, this man is driving me insane!!'  
  
"Anna!! Hello any one in there" Morty's voice finally broke thru and she blinked "Huh??" She muttered everyone was staring at her. "Are you ok??" Morty asked "Ya, you haven't said any thing for like 5 minutes" Rio added  
  
"And you haven't eaten hardly anything" Yoh said around a mouthful of something "I'm fine!" she said a little more coarsely than she meant to "I'm just not hungry" she stood up and walked out of the room.  
  
"That was weird she's usually here for ever and eats all her food in tiny little bites." Rio said after she left "Ya" Yoh agreed deep in thought then he got up and left half of his food. "Am I missing something?" Rio asked Morty who in retuned just shrugged.  
  
***  
  
Yoh found Anna in a dark room; she was on her side watching some sappy T.V. show. "Ummm, Anna?" He said leaning against the doorframe "What?" she asked not turning form the T.V. "Have you ever been horse back riding?"  
  
"What?" she was intrigued but still didn't look at him "horse back riding, you know were you." She rolled her eyes "I know what horse back riding!" she shot angrily looking over her shoulder. "God, you don't got bite my head off." She looked back to the T.V.  
  
"No, I've never gone horse back riding. Why?" She watched him out of the corner of her eye. "Well, tomorrow is my day off so I thought we could go?" She closed her eyes "I figured you would sleep all day!"  
  
He shrugged "Ya, I thought about that but riding a horse sounded like more fun." There was a bit of silence so of course Yoh's mind started to wonder.  
  
'What is she watching Yuk! God, I'm tired. I think I need a haircut. Hey, she really is kinda pretty. She skinny that's for sure. OMG, her dress is so short. I wonder what her skin feels like." He closed his eyes "Hump, like I'll ever get close enough to find out.'  
  
"Earth to Yoh!!" Yoh opened his eyes "Huh?" She was just two inches from his face "Why do I want to kiss her all of a sudden?" He thought, "I Said I'd go but you were day-dreaming again!" She spun around and headed back to the T.V.  
  
"Ok! See ya in the morning" and with that he left.  
  
***  
  
"Why doesn't Yoh have to do any thing, he eats to?" Morty complained as he and Rio worked on a tall pile of dishes. "Because Yoh is a Shaman besides he woks out all day and Anna barely gives him one day a month off."  
  
"Ya, I gess your right" he passed Rio another dish to dry "hey, tomorrow is his day off! I almost forgot."  
  
"What's up guys?" as if on cue Yoh entered the room, He held a banana but half of it was in his mouth. "Yoh hey, I just remembered tomorrow's your day off! At prefect timing the scary movie fest is tomorrow. They show movies all day long and if we get there early enough we can get great seats."  
  
Yoh swallowed "That's sounds like fun, but I'm kinda going horse back riding with Anna." he said causally "WHAT!! She bosses you around all day, makes you run thousand miles, and on your only day off you want to hang out with her." Morty had forgotten the dishes.  
  
"Sure, why not? I mean she is a little annoying, but why should she have to stay here while we go have all the fun? Besides all this training is making me a better Shaman." he finished his banana and thru it away. "Anyways, with the stuff I seen in my life there's no way some fictional movie is going to scare me. But you and Rio go. K?"  
  
"I thought you were washing the dishes shorty!!" Anna voice made Morty and Rio get back to work quickly. Yoh yawned "See you guys later I got to get some sleep."  
  
"What is up with Yoh?" Rio asked when they where alone again. "I don't know. It's really wired." Morty answered. "Less talking more washing!" Anna screamed and that was the end off the conversation.  
  
***  
  
"Hmm. I want that one." Anna pointed out a brown and white spotted paint. They were at the riding stable they where a little late because Yoh had to convinced Anna to put on pants.  
  
Yoh's horse was solid black except for a white blaze down his nose. "So, do want me to show you how to ride?" Yoh asked while there horses were being saddled. "No, I can figure it out." She stated.  
  
Yoh shrugged and took the reins of his now saddled horses and sung up into the saddle. A man offered to give Anna a lift but of course she refused and did it her self. "Ok, which way?" Yoh asked.  
  
There were three paths one lead to an open field, one throw the woods, and one lead to a small lake in the dissents. "Hmm. lets go thru the woods." Anna turned her horse down that path and Yoh followed.  
  
The two trotted along in silence for a while both lost in their own thoughts. "Hey, Anna what about lunch?" Yoh asked it was only nine but he still wondered. "Don't you ever think of anything but your stomach?" she asked coldly  
  
"Ya, I think so." he shrugged "Why don't eat at the stable yard I think I saw a diner." Anna didn't replied so he took it as a yes.  
  
After a while they exited the woods and came to a ledge. "I gess that's the end." Anna pulled up and looked over the cliff. "Good I'm hungry!" He smiled "Very well." she turned her horses and head back toward the woods.  
  
*** They were back on the trail and had packed some food for dinner. They hardly talked just mostly pointless chitchat.  
  
Finally it was dinnertime so they made there way back to the ridge at the end of the first trail. Anna got the basket of food and Yoh tied up the horses. When he was done he found Anna with her legs dangling of the cliff munching a sandwich.  
  
He sat down beside the basket and grabbed a sandwich. "These are pretty good." He said biting into one. "Hump, shorty can do better!" She stated coldly. "Anna why are you like that?" He asked casually.  
  
"Like what?!?" Shot him a classic Anna glare. "Sometimes I swear you've got ICE WATER in your vein." He didn't look at her but snatched another sandwich.  
  
Anna didn't answer she reached for a sandwich but came up empty-handed. "YOH!! YOU ATE ALL THE SANDWICHES!!!" She thru the basket at him but he dodged it. "See what I mean?"  
  
He lead back on the palms of his hands and looked at her with his lazy half closed eyes. "WELL, YOU SHOULD TALK YOU'RE A GUY!!! AND IN CASE YOU'VE FORGOTTEN I AM A WOMAN!!" She shrieked then looked strata head.  
  
"Its a lot harder for us." She added in a much quieter voice. Yoh sighed and looked across the miles of uninhibited lad far below them. "Ya, but even guys cry every once and awhile." he shrugged  
  
"I DON'T NOT CRY!!!" She shouted, "I know" Yoh said in a typical voice. Suddenly she understood. "You mean I- but how else can I survive? I lived my whole life bossing people around. You want me to just stop change my hole way of life?" she screamed  
  
"No" he sat up stared and looked her "I'm just saying that sometimes you could be- you know- nice." She stared at him as the sun began to set "But why? What the point?" It came out as more of a whimper.  
  
"Because, sometimes arrogance can hide you astonishing beauty." Her mouth nearly fell open "BEAUTY DID HE JUST SAY BEAUTY" Anna felt unwanted tears puddle in her eyes and she tried to hold them back.  
  
"Have I ever said Thank You Anna?" She gave him a bewildered look. He turned his eyes to stare at his knees. "Well, then I'm saying it now. Thank You! For every thing, the training I didn't think I needed, the clean house I didn't want and-"  
  
He looked up at her "And for friendship I didn't know I wanted." That did it she broke tears streamed down her for the first time in a long time. Yoh moved closer and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.  
  
She clasped into his embrace and cried some much needed tears. Yoh held her tight and watched the sun sink low in the dissents. "I'm sorry Anna." he apologized silently.  
  
***  
  
Anna had fallen asleep in Yoh arms and the light was almost gone "We should go before its completely dark." He thought then her had an idea. He picked up Anna and carefully set her against a tree.  
  
Then he walked over to the horses and untied her's and hooked its reins to his saddle then untied his horse. He set Anna in his saddle then got on behind her. He looked at her she was still asleep.  
  
He lend her against his bear chest. One of his hands held the reins held the reins, and wrapped the other arm around her waist to keep her from falling off. "Yoh?" Her voice came soft and faint. "Ya, I'm here"  
  
"Please don't ever-" She shifted "Ever leave me." She pleaded "I wont I promise" He swore and she sighed and snuggled in to him. "And Yoh the answer to your question is yes." She yawned "Huh?" she smiled "I would marry you if you were a bum on the street!"  
  
He sighed and held her tighter "I love you, Future 'Shaman Queen'."  
  
THE END  
  
A/N Ok, that's it what did you think? I told you there was no ummm. well anything relay;) Well just review, This was my first SK Fic so I would really like some feed back!! Bye for now  
  
Princess Nanook 


End file.
